


Change Is Scary

by milkyuu



Category: Apocalypto_12 - Fandom, CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Ethan has just landed in L.A., ready to start his new chapter of his life with his new friends! But, maybe all those cups of hot chocolate was a bad idea -- especially when you're nervous as all hell.





	Change Is Scary

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick warning, this fic contains pee desperation and omorashi/wetting. if this isn't your cup of tea, feel free to turn back now. ♡
> 
> a request from a friend on tumblr!! ethan is so fun to write for!! :D sorry for any mistakes, this is slightly unedited D:

The sudden jerk of the plane landing awoke Ethan. The two girls beside him giggling as he looked around -- almost lost. Groggily, he blinked away the sleep in his eye as the booming voice of the pilot came over him. 

"Good afternoon passengers, and welcome to Los Angeles! It's a cool 75 degrees in the City Of Angels, and traffic is pretty cluttered!"

The girl near him, blonde hair tied back in a messy bun -- prim and proper white shirt and skirt, tapped his hand, "you okay? You were passed out almost the entire flight."

"Huh? Oh!" he blushed, "I...I'm fine, thank you. Just still trying to wake up."

"I can imagine," the other girl, long purple hair cascading her shoulders -- looking like the poster child for punk rock, "I think anyone would pass out from how many hot chocolates you downed."

Oh.

He chuckled as he remembered. The stewardess laughing and joking around as he asked for cup after cup. The warm cocoa moving down his throat to soothe his nervous stomach. Nervous about meeting Mark and Tyler. Nervous about his new home. Nervous about, well, whatever his future holds. 

At least the 8 cups of hot chocolate helped him relax. 

"Y-yeah, what can I say? I'm a man who loves his hot cocoa."

"I'm more of an eggnog gal myself." The blonde replied.

"Spiked eggnog's better and you know it, Julia." the punk rocker answered, getting a giggle out of Ethan. The plane's slow and smooth stop had him look outside as the two girl debated. 

Well, this was it. 

His new home. 

***

Ethan moved through the sea of people as fast as he could. Which, sadly, wasn't as fast as he liked. Hasty, "I'm sorry!"s and "excuse me, sorry!"s spilling from his mouth nearly every second. 

What if Mark and Tyler were getting tired of waiting for him? What if they were in a bad mood from driving all the way out to get him? What if they regretted asking him--

His mind blanked as his phone chimed. 

'Hey, Eth! Mark and I are kinda late getting to you, take your time getting to pick up and drop off, sorry!'

Oh.

Oh, thank God. Ethan laughed lightly as he finally slowed down. Walking towards luggage pick up, the mixed voices and busy atmosphere taking his mind away from the 'what if's and 'if they's. He'd never admit it to them -- but he was scared. Scared to live on his own halfway across the country. Scared to start out his new life. Just...scared in general of the new changes in his life. 

As he walked to the carousel with his flight's luggage, he sighed, "I guess this is growing up."

***

35 minutes just to get his luggage. 

And that was after a woman with a stroller ran over his food without mercy, a man accidentally hit him in the shins with his comedically oversized briefcase, and a little kid demanded him to put them on the 'fun spinny thing'.

Needless to say, it was a long and stressful day. 

He grabbed his two cases, lifted his carry on over his back, and tried to smile. Hey, maybe it wont be so bad. It's California! Where Hollywood magic happens! Where dreams come true!

"...or dreams are crushed and I have to go back home to mom and dad..."

"Hey! Cocoa boy!"

He turned to see the pair of girls again, holding hands as they rolled along with a spare duffle bag. 

"Hey guys!" He smiled, "heading home?"

"Finally we are," the blonde complained, "we stayed at Olivia's parents and it was nerve wracking for me. Ya know, meeting the parents?"

"Pfft, my mom is a saint compared to your scary mom." Olivia joked, "anyways -- we just wanted to say bye. You seem like a good kid."

"Thanks, you two are really nice." he smiled, well, at least not all people in Los Angeles were assholes like people back home told him. 

"Welcome to L.A." the two waved as they walked on. Still complaining about who's mom was worst to meet. 

He walked on a bit more through the terminal, grabbing a cup of coffee and downing it in a few minutes, cooing over a service dog helping an older woman, and charging his phone. 

'Give us another twenty minutes, yeah? L.A. traffic is annoying.' 

Well, at least he had time to kill still. Leaning against the table charging his phone. Snapchatting the service dog with excitement, even replying to a few fans' 'welcome to my city' tweets. 

All until he felt a twinge in his lower stomach. Almost like a light pressure. 

Realization hit him like a train. 

He had to pee.

How could he have missed the chance to go? How had he passed by every bathroom not needing to go? Why did he think it was a great idea to down hot chocolate AND coffee when he knows what it does to his baby sized bladder?!

He was thankful he didn't have his little.../night time problem/ affect him during his nap on the flight, that was for sure. 

With quick and steady movements, Ethan stood and unplugged his phone. Grabbing his bags as walking down to the nearby restroom. 

Everything would be fine! He'd go, wash up, meet Mark and Tyler, and finally get a chance to unwind and relax! 

***

'OUT OF SERVICE'

"You...have got to be kidding me," he groaned. The pressure growing by the second -- the hot chocolate working his bladder and control. 

'OUT OF SERVICE'

"This one too?!" he angrily whispered to himself. Tapping his foot as a distraction to his growing need. Well, this is one of the most busiest airports in the world, there's definitely more bathrooms around that work!

'OUT OF SERVICE'

'OUT OF ORDER'

'HEAVY MAINTENANCE WORK -- OUT OF SERVICE'

'OUT OF ORDER DUE TO PIPE WORK'

"Son of a bitch--" he whispered. His need growing to a solid 5 as he turned to the worker entering the bathroom.

"E-excuse me, sir?"

The worker turned to him, his bushy mustache reminding him of an evil cartoon villain. 

"Uh, where's the nearest working bathroom?"

The man sighed, "sorry, kid. Ain't no working toilets unless you're an employee. Some asshole stuffed all their clothes down the toilet and now the whole system is fucked."

"Oh, s-sorry to hear that." he replied. No, this can not be happening.

"Don't be, dealt with a lot worse in my days, kid. You run along before you miss your flight."

"I'm actually off mine so..."

"Oh," he smiled, "well, hope you enjoy L.A., born and raised here. Wouldn't wanna live anywhere else."

Ethan nodded and faked a smile as the worker moved back to the restroom. Biting his lip as he need grew -- so close to relief. His bladder bulging out slightly against his jeans. Growing fuller and fuller by the minute. 

'Eth! We're at your terminal's pick up and drop off, let's get out of here before the even crowd hits.'

...Fuck.

***

The rush only worsens the pressure on his bladder. Taking long steps to the designated area made him whine quietly in the back of his throat. His need now up to a 7 in a matter of minutes. 

Then, his stomach knotted up as he saw the two. Mark giving a thumbs up as Tyler rushed to help him. 

"Hey! Nice to meet ya," he took the heavy cases from Ethan's grip, "I'm Tyler. And I think you know who that is--"

"Ethan!" Mark laughed, bringing the smaller male into a tight hug, lifting off the ground. His hip digging into Ethan's lower stomach -- desperation rearing it's ugly head as Ethan tried to laugh. 

"Down, boy, heel!" 

It took a while (and many car horns being honked by rude drivers) until Tyler finally fit Ethan's luggage into the trunk. Settling in the back seat as Mark and Ethan caught up in the front seats -- talking about his flight, the lovely couple he sat next to, the overworked plumber. 

Leaving out the bit about his hot chocolate ordeal and his ever growing need. 

"Ready to head on to your new home?" he smiled, holding his arm around Ethan, "I'm really glad you made the choice to move out here, Eth, you won't regret it a bit." 

"Thanks, Mark," he wiggled gently in his seat. He was determined to hold it all in. Not a single leak. 

"Yeah, you're now in the city that doesn't sleep."

"Tyler, you idiot. That's New York City," Mark playfully snapped. 

"Mark. You know better than I do that nobody in L.A. sleeps a healthy 8 hours."

"Including us?"

"Especially us."

***

The parade of red lights nearly gave Ethan a headache. The honking of car horns and the occasional "move it, asshole!" only made it worse.

His thighs were locked together tightly, his bladder throbbing away annoyingly. The cars in front of them barely moving an inch. With no exits in sight on the backed up freeway. A nightmare situations, Ethan's stomach flipping away in anxiety. A feeling he's grown accustomed to since Mark asked him to come along. 

"We home yet?" Tyler yawned, finally waking up in the back seat. 

"Nope. Not even close. We still got 35 minutes to go. At this rate it's gonna be 35 hours."

"Fuck..." Ethan cursed. Anxious feelings filling him up as he squirmed. His need growing by the second -- no, he CAN make it. He WILL make it and not embarrass himself in front of his new bosses and friends. 

"What?"

"Hmm?"

"Say something, Eth?"

"N-nah, just uh...tired."

Mark shrugged. Turning back to the mess of traffic before him. What was up with Ethan? Why was he so fidgety and uncomfortable? Did he or Tyler say something?

"Hey! How about some music?" he smiled as he unmuted the radio. Turning the dial quickly. The silence only worrying him more and more about offending Ethan. 

Before anyone could warn him, Mark turned to a radio station playing loud death metal music. The booming bass and loud screaming throwing everyone off. The guitar was loud enough to make Mark yelp in surprise. Letting go of the steering wheel and covering his ears. 

"Mark, what the hell?! Turn it off!" 

"I'm trying!"

The screaming vocals continued until Mark clicked off the station. Sighing in his seat as he turned to the both of them.

"...who touched the radio while I was gone?"

As the two argued, Ethan winced. The sudden scare from the loud music making him leak in his jeans. A small stripe of wetness running down his inner thigh. Hoping he didn't stain the seat -- /Mark's/ car seat. 

No. 

He had to hold it.

For his, Mark's, and Tyler's sake. 

***

"Yay! Crawled ahead 4 inches!" 

"Is it...is it like this everyday?" Ethan squeaked.

"Depends where you're going or comin' from." Tyler replied. Stretching gently as he leaned forward towards the two, "uh, Ethan? I don't want to overstep boundaries but are you feeling okay? You've been whining and just...really sitting still--"

"Wha? I'm f-fine! I'm a-okay!" he panicked -- shit, did they know? Did they know that he knows they know? Or does he know they don't know he knows?

That was getting too confusing for even him to follow.

He held up the 'okay' sign with his left hand as a another sneakily slid in between his thighs. He can do this, he's done it before on summer road trips with friends, he'll do it again on this crowded freeway in L.A.

The poor boy trembled slightly as he saw an exit coming up, maybe...maybe if he asks Mark to stop to stretch his legs he can go. Or ask to get a bite to eat. He found himself lost in the thoughts of relief -- he never saw it coming.

Mark had tried to move the next lane over to get to the exit. The loud pick up trunk in honked it's horn loudly as it cut them off. The driver flipping them the finger as of they'd done wrong. The blaring horn still blasting as they crossed over.

"S-s-shit!"

"Ethan?!" Mark yelped, "holy shit, what's--"

The hot spurt of piss leaked out of him, staining his lap with warmth. Quiet relief washing over him. Painfully, Ethan cut off the stream. Biting his lower lip as he whimpered like a kicked puppy. Ashamed and pained.

"Ethan, did you?"

"No! Just...I need to stretch my legs, can we--"

"We just missed the exit," Tyler replied back as Mark looked to his right. Wincing as he realized they had.

"Shit -- Ty?"

Tyler scooted up, Ethan still trying to dismiss his need. The wet patch shining in the late afternoon sunlight. His embarrassment growing as Tyler's eyes lowered to the spot. His piss leaking out more as the chaos continued.

"We have a problem."

"I...I can see that."

Ethan whined louder as Mark shot him an sympathetic look. Tyler reaching his arms around to hold Ethan's shoulders. 

"D-Don't hold it, you're going to hurt yourself."

Ethan blanked out at the statement.

Was he...?

"H-here? In your car--"

"The car can be cleaned. You're in obvious pain and discomfort, just...let it out. It'll hurt less and less."

Ethan looked towards Mark. 

"He...He had a point." is all he replied before looking away.

The gentle squeeze from Tyler was all Ethan needed to let go. Gasping as it rushed out of him, flooding his underwear and jeans. The pain slowly fading away as more warm piss ran down his lap and cascading down his legs. Pooling under him in the leather seat. Relief crashing into him like a tidal wave, the piss continuing to pour out of him -- almost concerning the other two. 

He only blushed as the wet warmth hugged his lower half. Too far gone to notice them. 

With a final hiss, he was done. Gripping the handle above his head, blushing madly.

"I...I'm so sorry." he squeaked out as Tyler pulled out a towel from the back seat. Folding it over Ethan's lap.

***

Ethan told them about the hot chocolate and the coffee. He told them about the search for the restroom. 

And now, came the reason why.

"I...I drink hot drinks like hot chocolate and coffee to ease my nerves." he winces, moving in his seat as his pants become uncomfortable and cold, "I'm just -- I mean! Erm...."

He sighs. No way to beat around the bush. How could you when your newest friends and coworkers just saw you wet yourself like a child?

"I'm just nervous and scared. I'm scared of messing up everyday. I look up to you two, and want to make you both happy and proud that you picked me to work with." Ethan looks out the car window as they drive closer and closer to Mark's home.

"I'm just...it's a lot. It's a lot to just leave home and now having to live up to your guys' awesome work."

The car's silent as Mark wraps an arm around Ethan, tugging him closer.

"Eth, we asked you to come out here because you're an awesome guy who would be perfect for our team. Your editing, your humor, your kindness, what makes up you," he squeezes his shoulder, much like Tyler had, "is why we hired you and why we asked you to come out here."

Mark looked at Tyler through the rearview mirror -- silently asking for words of encouragement for the broken down boy.

"Mark's right. We've respected you and held you highly ever since we all started talking. You're an awesome kid, Ethan. I won't lie and say you'll get everything right while you're here," he scoots up closer, the car pulling into the drive way, "but with the help of all of us and learning from your mistakes, you'll be alright."

Ethan was moved to tears. How'd he get blessed with working -- hell, even /knowing/ these wonderful people? What had he done in his life to be given such kind words in his time of need (and humiliation).

"Now, all that soft stuff aside, I'll get your bags and set them in your new room. Towels are up in your bathroom." Mark patted Ethan's shoulder before pulling away, "and don't worry about the seat or rug! Tyler and I got it, just make yourself at home and later on we can grab a bite to eat, yeah?"

Ethan nodded, wiping away a few stray tears before tying his hood around his waist. Running inside to get out of his cold jeans and back to his new friends. Happy as ever, despite the day he's had. 

He smiles as he takes in his mew room. Blue and white bedsheets and pillows set neatly on the fluffy bed. The window outside giving him a perfect view of his new home and city. 

Yeah, maybe this will all work out just fine for him. Maybe change wasn't so scary after all, with such understanding friends, he just might make it.


End file.
